Luthien's Diary
by Lady Cantara
Summary: PG-13 because i don't know what will happen in later chapters. Luthien keeps a diary accounting everything that happens in her life from the day she met Beren to the day she gives up her immortality. Chapter 3 up soon, promise!
1. Entry One

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters that are talked about in this story, including Luthien Tinuviel  who's point of view this diary is written in.

AN: The first part of this is in chapter 14 for my Middle-Earth High school story. But this si a completely different story. There will be some passages in here that will be in Middle-Earth High but this is a totally different story. Also I will be posting these one entry at a time, so yes that means they will be very short but at least there will be lots of them and they will be up way faster! Enjoy please.

** Luthien's Diary**

_Dear Diary,_

_ I have sought to write in this book now because I feel that something shall soon happen to me. I shall go onto see great battles and go into many perils and I feel that my story must be written down. I shall account here all that I can remember and all that I have a chance to write._

_ These past days have been indeed blissful and yet grievous. I was upon the green hill, dancing and singing my song to awaken the earth and let Spring come into the land. flowers sprung up at me feet as I danced and the wind blew in my hair. I felt Spring coming. Then I heard a voice cry out 'Tinuviel! Tinuviel!'. I halted in wonder that anyone was watching me. He came to me and I looked on him. Doom fell on me, a horrible, suffocating doom, for I loved him.  Loved a mortal. This knowledge came upon me, and I vanished into the Twilight._

_  Later, I realized I couldn't run from this. My heart called out to him, for him. And  knew I must go back to the one that had stolen my own heart. I went back to find this man, Beren son of Barahir, sitting in darkness. I put my hand in his and we walked and we loved. I have since then been secretly visiting him in the woods. I despise all the secrecy that I am creating, but no one can know. This doom I will abide by. I love Beren so much that I am willing to risk being found out and having everything I know destroyed._

_                                                           Luthien Tinuviel_

AN: If anyone knows the 'time' or the year you know that it was when Luthien met Beren and all that stuff, the time in Middle Earth that is, it would be great if you could tell me about it so maybe I can date these entries. Thanks.


	2. Entry Two

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story blah blah BLAH! I know you have heard it all before.

AN: I am SOOOOO sorry that this chapter has taken so long! But I 5 other stories going along with a play and friends and life. You know how it is. And this is kidna short but.. well I promise the chapter after this will be coming up soon. So anyways…. Here it is! Chapter 2.

****

**Luthien's**** Diary**

****

****

****

_Dear Diary,_

_ I know it is wrong, my being with Beren and loving him, but how can something so wonderful be wrong? I love him so. I have never felt so alive, so free. And he makes me laugh as no other does. He keeps my attention with his amazing stories. He knows so much, diary! He is so wise! _

_Oh and handsome, I can't forget that. He has such dark hair and his eyes are so green and pure they look as if they are the forests themselves. And I know he has seen much, for I can see it in his eyes and it pains me to know that he has been hur. _

_And I am afraid what we have is going to be ruined. I think Daeron, the minstrel, has become suspicious of me. I know he loves me, though I do not love him. If he hears of Beren he will become jealous and tell my father. And I am afraid that this is what will happen, for last night he saw me come in from having visited Beren. It was late and I had nearly reached my house when he met up with me._

_"My Lady," he said to me "Where is it that thou hast been?"_

_"For a walk around my father's great halls."__ I said, carefully reminding him of who I was and for him to watch his tongue." _

_"But lady, I have just come from the halls and I saw you not." He said knowing he had caught me. I was silent, not knowing what to say._

_"And who has made you that lovely necklace?" he asked me stepping closer. Beren had made me a beautiful necklace of lilys and violets. I remained silent._

_"Lady Luthien?" he stepped closer. He was now only inches from me. I finally found my voice._

_"If you will excuse me, I am tired and must rest." I said turning the corner before he could answer._

_I fear I will not be seeing Beren for quite some time, now because Daeron will be watching me. I hope Beren does not despair and think I have left him. I would never._

_ -Luthien Tinuviel_


End file.
